


Even Better Than I Was the Last Time

by hollandperfection



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, because no one died, kind of crack, pack adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandperfection/pseuds/hollandperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey guys!” Allison says this so cheery like she didn’t just walk in five minutes late to the fight.<br/>“What...The…Fuck.” Derek is so surprised he dropped Lydia. Lydia is so surprised that she doesn’t even care she just got dropped. For the second time tonight, everyone is staring with their mouths open too lost for words.<br/>“ALLISON??!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better Than I Was the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Allison is back and no one died! Fun times begin!

“Really? Berserkers????” Lydia is about done with the supernatural world. She’s not even prepared for this fight that started when they got to the school. “Ugh, why am I not even surprised they showed up.”

“Did they follow us from Mexico?” Stiles was next to her holding a fucking bat. Just a bat, not even with spikes or anything around it, useless.

“Apparently, why couldn’t they leave us alone? And I don’t even have a weapon!”

“Here, I have a knife you can use.” Stiles hands her a machete, where was he hiding this?

“Thanks, I feel better.” They walk into the fight hoping for the best.

 

...

 

Someone called off the berserkers, they don’t know what it was, but this means Derek actually won a fight.

“Did you guys see that?! Because I don’t think I can do that again!” Derek is somehow back to his old self, his twenty-something self..really how old is he?

“Derek you’re eyes are gold…” Scott is just staring at him, well everyone is staring at him shocked that one, Derek is older miraculously, and two Derek won. A. Fight.

“My eyes are gold? How is that even possible?” Derek touches his face, “Do I have a beard? Wait, am I older again??”

“Yeah...you just turned around and were older, we all have no idea what happened.” Lydia and everyone else is still on the floor.

“Weird, but you guys saw I won that fight right?”

“Yes Der, we all saw you win that fight, now help us up!” Derek walks over to help Lydia get up, but just as he was lifting her up Allison walks in holding Starbucks, looking perfectly fine.

“Hey guys!” Allison says this so cheery like she didn’t just walk in five minutes late to the fight.

“What...The…Fuck.” Derek is so surprised he dropped Lydia. Lydia is so surprised that she doesn’t even care she just got dropped. For the second time tonight, everyone is staring with their mouths open too lost for words.

“ALLISON??!” Everyone says at once, it’s the only thing they could bring themselves to say.

“Yeah, I heard you guys were fighting someone so I came to help.” Allison finishes this with a smile and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah thanks for showing up AFTER the fight is over!” Stiles says this with as much sarcasm he can muster right now. Everyone is on the floor still, except Derek, all bloodied and bruised.

“How could you miss that fight, I actually won, Allison!”

“I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“What does that even mean? Where were you??” Malia only knew this girl for a little bit, but she knew how it affected everyone else when this girl left.

“South America.” Allison took another sip of her coffee.

“....what.” Everyone is about done with this night.

“Yeah, I brought Erica and Boyd back too.” Erica and Boyd come into view now.

“Hey guys, we’re back.” Boyd says with a little wave.

“BOYD?!! ERICA?!!! Is there anyone else you brought back?” No one thought they would be seeing them again when they decided to leave for South America last year.

“Yeah, I brought back Cora too, but she went to your loft, Derek.”

“Oh my god! My sister is back!!!” Derek just turned into the biggest puppy ever, everyone just craned their neck to look at him with eyebrows raised. “What, I missed her..”

“That’s adorable.” Lydia says pointing at him.

“Hate to come and go, but I need to unpack and junk. Wanna come Lyds?” Allison holds out a hand for her.

“Hell yeah, later bitches.” Allison helps her up and she brushes off the dirt on her dress.

“We’ll catch up tomorrow okay guys?” Everyone just murmurs their yeah’s and watches them walk away.

“Damn I missed you, why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” Lydia and Allison are still holding hands while they’re walking. Yeah, Lydia definitely missed this. She rubs her thumb over Allison’s hand.

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Allison finishes her coffee and throws it away in a trash can.

“This was definitely a surprise.” They get to Allison’s car, but stop before they part to their sides.

“So..sleepover?”

“I haven’t seen you in like a month, of course I want to sleep over.”

“Good.” Allison tucks a hair behind the shorter girl’s ear and goes in to kiss her, which Lydia accepts gladly.

“Definitely missed doing that.” Lydia says after they part. Allison just laughs and kisses her again.

 

…

 

Everyone met up at Derek’s loft the next day because that’s where they always meet and it’s big enough to fit all of them.

“So why are Derek’s eyes gold now?” Scott can’t take it, he has to know what happened.

“I thought it was because he won a fight..?” Stiles thought that was why his eyes changed, he doesn’t know, it’s too hard to keep up with wolf rules.

“It sort of has to do with it,” Peter came out wearing some deep v-neck, “It’s more of a rebirth. When little Derek magically grew back up after he won that fight, it was like he redeemed himself, turning into a new beta.”

“Am I stronger now? Because I feel like a lot of energy is surging through me right now.”

“Well no, nothing really has changed except for your eyes.”

Malia laughed at this, she’s never seen someone so shot down before. “Well, that’s disappointing. So what do we do about Kate?”

Allison’s eyes snapped up at this, “Kate? My aunt Kate?”

“Yeah...we all recently found out she’s alive.” Lydia puts a hand on her arm reassuring her.

“.....Excuse me, what?”

“Yeah remember when Peter ripped her throat out with his claws?”

“Vividly.”

“Well apparently, you can turn into a werewolf if the claws go deep enough.”

“Only she’s not a werewolf, she’s this were-jaguar thing.” Stiles really doesn’t know exactly what a were-jaguar is, someone should really clear that up for him.

“A what now?”

“You know how Malia was a were-coyote? Kind of like that but now your psychotic aunt is this were..jaguar..thing. Okay, honestly, someone explain to me what a were-jaguar is.” Stiles looks to Peter because he is probably the only one who knows, besides Derek.

“It’s this really old Mexican deity that happened to be a real thing. Just like everything else in this world.” Cora comes into the room saying this, surprising everyone, especially Malia.

“Psst Stiles, who is that?” Malia is trying to whisper to Stiles while everyone is still talking about Kate.

“Oh that’s Cora, Derek’s little sister.”

“I thought all his family was dead?”

“So did we.”

“I’m glad she’s not dead, she’s really hot.”

“Yeah, wait what?”

Malia just shrugs her shoulders and turns back to everyone.

“So...my aunt is back from the dead and is now a supernatural creature?”

“Pretty much, welcome back!” Lydia squeezes her arm.

“South America had much less drama than Beacon Hills…” Erica is so over this and it’s only been a day.

“Der I forget we made you a cake for saving us and winning that fight!” Scott ran over to the counter to grab the cake he and Kira made.

“Whaaa? A cake for me!” Derek’s eyes are practically radiating sunshine.

“Remember when Derek was an alpha, what happened to that badass dude?” Lydia kind of likes this softie Derek, still funny to think about when he was this hard muscley alpha dressed in leather, it’s a nice change.

“Maybe it’s the rebirth?” Allison tries to supply, it might be, she doesn’t really know.

Scott and Kira hold up the cake for Derek with the biggest smiles they can produce.

“Thank...that’s it? Just thank?” Derek is a little confused, did they run out of icing trying to write?

“Yeah!”

“Um welc?” Derek takes his cake and Kira gives him a fork to eat it with.

“Hey can I have some cake?” If there’s one thing Stiles can’t resist, it’s cake.

“No, my cake! Mine!” Derek runs up to his room protectively holding his cake.

“Well that was um..” Lydia honestly doesn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“Weird.” Cora finishes her sentence, what happened since she left? Is this normal Derek now?

“Am I missing something here?” Erica thinks this is all a joke they’re playing on them.

“No, this is all very new to us too.” Stiles doesn’t even know what to say, no one really knows what to say.

“Well this has been fun, but you guys can all leave now.” Cora doesn’t like this many people here and she would like to be alone to relax, and maybe steal some of Derek’s cake.

Everyone starts gathering their things up to leave, but Malia walks towards Cora to set her plan in motion. “Hey I’m Malia.”

Cora looks at her with a raised eyebrow, her eyes looking over her body quickly and damn, she has her attention, “The coyote girl right?”

Malia did not miss Cora’s eyes checking out her body and smirks a little bit, “Yeah, I’m sort of new to this werewolf thing and thought you could help me out with it.”

“I think I can help you out.”

Lydia is watching this whole conversation unravel, “Well this is interesting.”

“What’s interesting?” Allison appeared at her side looking where Lydia was looking. “Oooh, this is interesting.” They stand out of the way trying not to make it too obvious that they’re spying on them.

“Hey what are you guys looking at?” Boyd came up behind them, but saw what the two girls were looking at. “Well that didn’t take long, I bet you they’ll be together by the end of the week.”

“You’re on!”

“No, Allison, you know you’ll lose!”

“I never back down from bets. Twenty good for you?”

“You’re on Argent.” They both shake hands to make it official.

“Can we go now? I kinda want more me and you time.” Lydia waggles her eyebrows at the taller girl.

“Sorry Boyd, we gotta go now.” Allison takes Lydia’s hand and pulls her swiftly out of there.

 

…

 

“Okay Lyds, we gotta get Cora and Malia together before the end of this week.” Lydia and Allison had just finished a round of sex and Lydia has lazily been drawing designs on the burnette’s thigh.

“We can just lock them in a closet.”

“That’s stereotypical. We should do something bigger.”

“We can you know, have sex instead.” Lydia started placing kisses on Allison’s neck.

“Lyds, you’re distracting me.”

“That’s the point.” Lydia nipped at her collarbone.

“I’ll come up with something later.” And pushes Lydia down onto the bed.

 

…

 

“What about locking them into a closet?” Allison and Lydia ventured to the kitchen for some snacks.

“I alread said that.”

“Yeah, but my brain short circuited when you bit my collarbone..”

Lydia smirks because the bite mark is still there. “I love that I have that effect on you.”

“And I love you.” Allison wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s waist and brings her in for a kiss. The doorbell chimes just then and Lydia groans at the interruption. When Allison opened the door, she didn’t expect Malia to be standing there. “Hey Malia, what’s up?”

“I need some help and you guys are the only lesbians I know.”

“Um okay..what do you need help with?” Allison lets the girl in and walks them over to the couch, entwining her fingers with Lydia when she sat down.

“I’m new to this whole human thing, and I think I like Cora. How do I, you know, ask her out?”

Lydia and Allison share and look and Allison can’t help but smirk. “Well I am glad you came for our help. Here’s what you do-”

“Don’t listen to Allison because she couldn’t even ask me out, I had to be the one to do it.” Lydia patted the older girl’s hand.

“Hey! I was gonna...it was just really hard because I didn’t want to get shot down…”

“Aw babe, you know I would have let you down easy.”

“Hey!”

“Calm down, I love you, dork.” Lydia kisses Allison’s cheek and Allison smirks.

“Okay, how do I get this? This is cute, I want this.”

“You just have to tell her, Cora is the type of girl that likes things up front, she likes boldness.”

“What if she says no?” Malia thinks she can handle that, it’s a simple thing that she’s never done and has no idea how to approach this situation.

“I’m pretty sure she won’t say no, just bring that Malia swagger.”

“My swagger?” Malia doesn’t know what swagger is so she raises her eyebrow at this word.

“Your confidence, trust me it’ll be okay.” Lydia gives her a reassuring smile.

After Malia left Lydia turned to Allison, “Couch sex?”

“Couch sex,” Allison was already taking off her shirt.

 

…

 

Cora has been thinking about that damn cake all day, she just wants a piece. So when she found the cake unattended on the kitchen counter, she knew she had to get a piece right then. “I fucking love cake.” When Cora cut into the cake a net came out of no where and trapped her. “What the fuck?”

“WHO’S TRYING TO STEAL MY CAKE!” Derek ran into the room about to pounce.

“You had a NET INSTALLED??” How did Cora miss a net??

“It was mostly for Peter, that little sneak, I’m surprised it got you first.”

“If I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn’t have even tried.”

“If you asked, I would have let you have a piece.”

“The cake made me do it! It was calling to me okay! Now please let me down!”

“One hour in the net to learn your lesson.”

“Der!”

“Fine, I will let you down.” Derek cuts the rope next to him and Cora lands on the floor with a thud.

“Ouch, thank you Derek, I promise I won’t steal your cake again.” Cora gives her older brother a weak smile.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, now here, have a piece.” Derek offered Cora a slice of his cake and the girl’s eyes brightened so fast.

“Really? For me?”

“Yes, don’t try this again, or it’ll be rigged with something worse.”

“Thank you Der.” Cora leaves with a mouthful of cake in her mouth just as someone knocked on the door.

Derek opens the door to find Malia outside. “Malia! Hey, what brings you here?”

“Werewolf training with Cora.”

“She’s right over there.” Derek pointed where Cora was stuffing her face with cake. “Cora, Malia is here.”

The younger sister look over with wide eyes and a mouth full of cake, “Oh hey…” The words are barely audible.

“I think chewing would help.” Malia is about three seconds away from laughing at this girl.

Cora holds up a finger and tries to chew her food and manages to swallow all of it. “Holy fuck that was good.”

“I know right! Scott and Kira made the best cake, so fucking good. We should have them make more.” Derek takes another slice and heads to his room.

“So...what do you want to start with first?”

“I think I like you, and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?”

“Wow, that was quick, I like that.”

“Oh my god, thank god, Lydia said that would work.” Malia is so relieved, never doubt Lydia Martin.

“I think you’re pretty cute, we should do it, the date I mean.” Cora was actually blushing right now, malia thinks this is the cutest thing ever. “Did you still want to train?”

“We can start with this training.” Malia places both her hands on either side of Cora’s face and kisses her.

“Wow, yes, we can definitely start with this,” Cora lets herself be dragged into another kiss.

 


End file.
